Find the sum of the coefficients in the polynomial $-2(x^7 - x^4 + 3x^2 - 5) + 4(x^3 + 2x) - 3(x^5 - 4)$.
Answer: The sum of the coefficients in the polynomial $-2(x^7 - x^4 + 3x^2 - 5) + 4(x^3 + 2x) - 3(x^5 - 4)$ is $-2 (1 - 1 + 3 - 5) + 4 (1 + 2) - 3 (1 - 4) = (-2) \cdot (-2) + 4 \cdot 3 - 3 \cdot (-3) = \boxed{25}$.  (The sum of the coefficients in a polynomial can be found by setting the variable equal to 1.)